Sonic Underground-Equestria Girls Unleashed
by Slender.EXE
Summary: The Sonic Underground, along with Silver and Shadow, attempt to stop another one of Eggman's diabolical plans. However, Mephiles aids the doctor, and the plan is successful... more or less. The five hedgehogs then find themselves in the EG world as humans, along with Eggman, Mephiles, and the Chaos Emeralds. With the aid of the Mane Six, Sunset, and Si-Twi, will they get back home?


Sonic Underground-Equestria Girls Unleashed

Chapter One: Chaos and Power

Dear Princess Celestia

Everything has been going great in Ponyville these past few weeks. After Tirek was defeated, everypony needed some time to re-adjust, but we're quickly getting back on our hooves. It's been a little challenging, what with Pinkie Pies constant need to celebrate our victory, and Rainbow Dash's boasting about how she 'helped' save Equestria, but otherwise everything is returning to normal. However, that is not the sole reason I am writing to you today. You see, earlier I was going across some old books in my library, and I noticed something strange. It was an old scroll that kind of looked like it hadn't been read in over a hundred years at least! Luckily, I was able to decipherer most of the message, and what I found was quite strange. You see, the scroll mentioned something about strange artifacts, containing infinite power. At first I thought they were the Elements of Harmony, but as I continued to read, I discovered there were actually seven gems in total, not six. What's more, I think I could make out a mentioning of pure chaos power, and since the Elements run on harmony, I knew it couldn't be them. It said something about another world, and that the gems would one day lead to said worlds undoing. I have a strange feeling the world in question is that of my Canterlot High friends, and the current home of your former student Sunset Shimmer. The reason I believe this is because the scroll mentioned the world was similar, but also quite different from that of Equestria. If it is alright with you, I wish for your permission to re-enter that world and investigate the meaning of the scroll, and also to rekindle with my old friends. Please write back to me if it is alright for me to do so.

~Sincerely

Twilight Sparkle

Mobius

In the middle of the snowcapped mountains in the far north, Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman was currently engaging in yet another one of his diabolical schemes to achieve world domination through robotic force. Only problem was, a certain blue hedgehog was determined not to let that happen, and he fought through Eggman's forces with shear power and speed. Sonic easily cleared away the guarding robots surrounding the base, using nothing but his feet and quills. The Blue Blur zipped through the Blizzard Mountains, taking down the legion of Egg-Pawns with ease. As he drew nearer to the base's entrance, the defenses grew stronger and stronger. At the eighty foot wall enclosing the base, half a dozen gun-turrets appeared and fired at the speedy hedgehog. Sonic dodged every single shot expertly, not slowing down for a second. By the time he was at least a yard away from the wall, he used his seemingly limitless leg-power to jump high above the wall, the turrets struggling to keep him in aim. Once in the air, he cockily performed a few areal stunts, his signature grin not disappearing even for a second. Before he landed he curled up into a ball, bouncing forward a few times before uncurling once again.

There were even more robots on the inside than there were on the outside, but luckily for Sonic that didn't seem to be much of an issue. As the turrets repositioned themselves to face the inside of the base and began firing at the hedgehog once again. Unfortunately for the machines, Sonic dodged through the robots, causing the shots from the turrets to hit the Egg-Pawns, resulting in a row of explosions. Sonic saw a large metallic door which was the entrance to the base, and he smirked even more. As he continued to run, the turrets continued to shoot. He ran straight up the 30-meter long door, and the shots of the giant guns caused a huge hole to be formed in the center. Sonic then back flipped off the door and landed gracefully on the ground, before taking into the base.

Dr. Eggman watched through his wide vary of monitors at Sonics path of destruction. Instead of a frown or growl of dismay, a smirk was what formed below his mustache. ''That's right my blue little friend. Come to the good doctor, his waiting. Mwahahahaha!'' he laughed evilly. ''I don't know what you're so happy about, Sonics laying waste to your entire base, and his barely using a fraction of his awesomeness!'' came a voice from behind Eggman. He turned to see two other hedgehogs, one green and one pink, tied by metallic locks inside separate energy barriers. They were Sonics twin brother and sister, Manic and Sonia. ''Oh is that right, hmm Manic? Bah! What I have planned will make sure that not even all of Sonics 'awesomeness' will be able to step to me! This time that hedgehog is through!'' said Eggman, before turning back to his monitor. ''I thought after all these years you'd have learned your lesson by now, but I can see you're still the same old Egghead from when we were kids'' said Sonia with a smirk. ''Eggman! It's Eggman! Not Egghead, not Egg-brain, not…'' ''Egg-Salad-Head; Egg-Shell Man; Egg-and-Bacon for Breakfast; dude with a large mustache and bald as hell!'' Manic mocked, and fume came out of Eggman's ears. ''YES! Not those, Eggman!'' he shouted, before letting out a deep breath. ''Yah, whatever Baldy Mc-Nose-Hair, can you just skip to the part where you reveal your evil plans and the reason we won't be able to stop you, only for us to ACTUALLY stop you in the end?'' said Manic in a bored tone. ''Grrr…! If you must know, hedgehog, then I'll tell you the reason your good for nothing brother won't be able to stop me'' Eggman said after letting out a sigh. ''Do enlighten us'' said Sonia, mimicking Manics bored tone. Eggman smirked as he pushed a button on his control panel. Then, another energy cell appeared through the ground in front of the two hedgehogs, and the both gasped in shock at what they saw inside it.

Meanwhile, Sonic was charging down another hallway, clearing away the Egg-Pawns as he zipped through them. ''Alright Eggman, play times over! Where are Sonia and Manic!?'' Sonic called out, but he didn't receive an answer. He then arrived at what he assumed was Eggmans brig, so with little trouble, he blasted the door open with a powerful kick. His assumption proved to be correct, as Sonic was now in a room full of equipment of all sorts, as well as computers stationed every which way. Eggman was standing right at the other end of the room, looking bored as he stood with his arms folded, leaning against a desk. ''*Yawn*, about time you showed up slowpoke, I was beginning to think you chickened out'' said the fat man. ''Real funny Eggy, so where's Manic and Sonia?'' asked Sonic, crossing his arms. ''Oh, you just missed them. Yes, I had an old friend take care of them for me you see? If you wish to save them, they should be at least three floors below'' Eggman stated nonchalantly. ''And you're telling me this why?'' asked Sonic, extremely suspicious. ''Simple, hedgehog, I don't want to prevent you and my 'friend' from meeting, I just don't want my brig all messed up from the inevitable fight'' Eggman stated. ''Well, thanks for the info Egghead! Catch yah on the flip-side!'' Sonic waved, before jumping up and spinning in a ball. He Spin-Dashed right through Eggmans steel floors into the lower level, then one level lower, and then finally he reached the three-level mark. ''Oh come on! What did I just say about my brig!?'' said a frustrated Eggman, looking at the hole Sonic had just created.

When Sonic landed, he uncurled and landed gracefully on the stone ground. Unlike the rest of the base, it wasn't constructed of metal, but rather seemed like a very large cave at the bottom of Eggmans base. Situated around the area were many mechanical appliances and an array of barely finished robots. On top of a large rectangular machine in the center of a wall, which held a tied up Sonia and a Manic hang by chains upside-down above a pool of purple bubbling liquid. ''Hey guys, whatcha up too?'' asked Sonic with a smirk, hands on his waist. ''Oh you know bro, just hanging around'' Manic answered as joke drums were set off in the background. ''Sonic! Hurry! Get us out of here!'' yelled Sonia, who had a metal plate holding her in place in the wall. ''Yo Manic, what's the deal? I thought you could undo just about any lock?'' Sonic asked with his brow raised. ''Well yah, what do yah take me for, a chump? Robotniks smart bro. If I get outta this, I could be melted to my bones or turned into a frog for all I know'' Manic said, looking down (up) at the strange purple liquid. ''Yeah, I hear yah, just give me a sec'' Sonic said as he prepared to free his siblings. ''Sonic, wait! You have to deal with him first!'' Sonia shouted. ''Who?'' asked Sonic a bit confused. ''I think she's referring to me!'' he heard a dark and familiar voice say behind him. Before he could fully turn around, a hard punch was delivered to his face, sending him flying across the area into the stone wall. ''SONIC!'' Manic and Sonia yelled. Sonic painfully picked himself up, holding his hand to his head in pain. ''Oh… ow… sneaking up on a guy like that…'' he said, rubbing his aching places. When he looked at his attacker, he was shocked to see his arch rival Shadow the hedgehog had been the one who punched him.

''Sh-Shadow…?'' Sonic asked stunned. ''Close but no cigar'' said the being in voice not even close to that of Shadow's. When Sonics vision adjusted, what he saw looked like resembled that of Shadow, but had some slight differences. Where Shadow had red streaks, this being had sleet purple, and where Shadow had crimson eyes, this one had emerald green. What was most noticeable perhaps was the lack of a mouth. ''Y-You…'' Sonic said, his eyes widening in realization. Just then, a huge screen with an image of Eggman appeared above the cave-like arena. ''Ah Sonic, I see you're already accustomed with my new slave, Mephiles the Dark'' said Eggman with an evil smirk. 'So that's Mephiles?' thought Sonic. 'And… did he just say slave?' it was then that Sonic noticed a yellow control choler around the time-demons neck. ''So Eggman, I see you still need help from goonies as usual! Why don't you just take me on yourself and stop hiding behind your little punks for once!?'' Sonic taunted, but the doctor didn't seem fazed. ''I would Sonic, but you see, my time is far too valuable to waste on something as juvenile as fighting you. Dark, trim the hedges of this hedgehog, if you catch my drift!'' Eggman instructed. ''Preparing to exterminate Sonic the hedgehog…'' Mephiles said, and even without a mouth, Sonic could tell he was smirking ''… again.'' ''Oh yah, I still have to pay you back for that!'' Sonic said, slamming his fist into his palm in anger. ''Whoa, what's the big deal bro?'' asked Manic. ''This chump is the one who killed me when I wasn't looking. Freaking coward is what he is!'' Sonic said with a snarl.

Mephiles just chuckled. ''Oh sorry, are you still hung up on that? That was like, fifteen video games ago'' Mephiles said, rolling his eyes. ''Shut up!'' Sonic said, charging the demon. Mephiles just folded his arms, and as Sonic was about to strike, teleported away. Sonic skidded to a halt when Mephiles disappeared. ''Grrr… come out and fight wuse!'' he yelled, and was answered by a kick to the head. ''As you wish'' said Mephiles. Sonic was sent flying again, but was able to get his balance back quickly and flipped onto his feet. He then wiped some blood that leaked down from his lip. Mephiles remained in one spot, floating in mid air with his arms folded. ''Come on Sonic, you got this!'' cheered Sonia. ''Was there ever any doubt?'' asked the cocky blue hedgehog. ''You're supposed to say that only if you beat me'' Mephiles said rolling his eyes. ''Oh-con-treh, I'm so confident about my victory, that I see no need to prolong the inevitable'' Sonic said with a smirk, and Mephiles eyes narrowed. The two then charged at each other, both sending powerful punches and kicks to the other. At the end of the charge, Sonic had taken on more damage. ''Hehehehe… is that the best you've got hedgehog! I'm disappointed!'' Mephiles said with a chuckle. Sonic was panting out of breath with several scars on his body, and one eyelid half-closed with exhaustion. ''I'll tell you what's disappointing. Someone like you, Mephiles the Dark, taking orders from someone like Eggman! You should be ashamed'' he said between breaths. ''Haha! Don't even try that stunt hedgehog! With that control choler, I doubt even Dark Gaia could withstand disobeying me!'' Eggman said through the monitor, Sonic however ignoring him. ''Think about it. You're a time-traveling demon of darkness, with half the power of the strongest god in the universe, and you're taking orders from a fat bald man?'' Sonic said the last part in the form of a question, Mephiles not reacting any way. A smirk then formed on the blue hedgehog's muzzle. ''Look at what its come too, the great Mephiles the Dark, is now just Eggman's b…!'' before Sonic could finish, Mephiles appeared in front of him, delivering a powerful uppercut, sending him craning towards the incredibly high roof of the cave, Sonia and Manic watching in horror.

Before Sonic hit however, Mephiles reappeared in front of him, grabbing him by the throat and brining his face closer to his own. In a low voice, he began to speak. ''I am not half as strong as a god, I AM a god! And you'd be wise to remember that!'' he said, squeezing harder, causing Sonic to cough out as he choked. ''I was never under that fat bastards control; I only needed him to believe that so I could get closer to you! Despite his utter physical uselessness, he does have one use to me! His latest plan to establish his hopeless dream of conquering the planet can and will be used to my advantage'' he said, not releasing his grip one bit. ''What… are you… talking about…?'' Sonic tried to wheeze as his energy was draining. ''Usually it's that fat-ass that does the monolog, but what the hell? It's not like you'll be alive to hear him tell you the plan anyway!'' Mephiles raised Sonic above his head, before tossing him to the ground with a loud CRASH! Said hedgehog painfully picked himself up and watched as Mephiles slowly descended towards him. ''Sonic, you still good?'' asked Manic. ''I've felt worse… and better'' he answered, shaking away the dizzy feeling he was getting. ''You see Sonic, as I'm sure you know, Mobius is a dimension, a dimension among many others. One of those others I wish to go to, and Dr. Eggman has found the way to do so'' Mephiles said, landing in front of Sonic. ''Unfortunately, he was unwilling to hand over the information as to how to get there'' he continued to explain. ''Instead of brutally torturing the information out of him and risk killing him, I, unknowingly to him, allowed this stupid choler to be placed on my neck, giving him the illusion of my loyalty. With him believing I serve under him, he will no doubt take me with him to this new dimension. Once there, I obviously plan to cut out the middle man, before proceeding to continue my own business'' Mephiles finished. ''Mephiles, what are you yapping about down there!? Finish off Sonic!'' they heard Eggman demand. ''I hope I satisfied your last wish before you die'' Mephiles said, holding up a palm to Sonic as an orb of dark energy formed. Sonic closed his eyes and looked down with a frown. ''Yes, I'm quite satisfied'' he said, before looking back up with a smirk. ''You guys got all that?'' he asked, touching an earpiece. ''Oh yah, loud and clear'' said a voice on the com-link Mephiles immediately recognized.

Then there was a flash of green light, before two more beings appeared out of nowhere. Both were hedgehogs, one ivory, and the other ebony. ''Need a little help?'' asked Silver with a grin. ''Some slight back-up may be in order'' Sonic answered with the same grin. ''Hmf, useless as ever Faker'' said Shadow, rolling his eyes with his arms folded. ''Shadow… Silver…'' said a surprised Mephiles. ''Um, Sonia, who the hell are they?'' Manic asked his sister. ''I have no idea, but I think their friends of Sonic'' answered Sonia. Shadow then raised a palm to the dangling Manic, and fired a beam of Chaos Energy. The chain holding Manic immediately snapped, causing him to fall towards the purple liquid. ''Whoooaaa!'' he cried as he waited for the impact. It never came, and he somehow floated over to the safety of the balcony Sonia was tied on. His telekinetic float was due to none other than Silver the hedgehog. ''Whoa… I don't know who you guys are, but you're definitely cool to me'' said the green hedgehog, before proceeding to unlock his sister. It didn't take him ten seconds. ''Sibs, I'd like to introduce you to some close friends of mine and invaluable members to the Freedom Fighters, Shadow and Silver the hedgehogs'' Sonic introduced, waving a hand to said hedgehogs. ''It's a pleasure'' Silver said, but Shadow just rolled his eyes. The other two hedgehogs hopped down from the machine and joined the group. ''Nice to meet you, I'm Sonia and this is Manic'' said Sonia as she and her brother shook the other hedgehogs hand. Shadow then suddenly grabbed Manic by the wrist and began twisting. ''Agh! What the…!?'' ''Word of advice, next time you try to steal from me, don't'' Shadow simply said, taking out his own wallet which Manic had somehow got into his fanny-pack. ''What's your deal bro, I was just messing around'' Manic said, rubbing his wrist after Shadow let him go. ''If these formal introductions are out of the way, I believe we still have some unfinished business to attend to!'' they heard Mephiles say, and turned to look at him. He was floating in the air, one hand a razor sharp crystal blade.

''Mephiles, give up! We beat you once we can do it again!'' stated Silver, pointing to the demon. ''Ha! Last time, you were only able to defeat me with the power of the Chaos Emeralds and sheer luck! Now, you have neither!'' Mephiles shouted. ''Guess again'' said Shadow, opening his arms as if holding a large basket. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, before willing all seven Chaos Emeralds to him. ''We have the emeralds!'' said Silver, before they began to rotate around the whole group of hedgehogs. After a moment, the Chaos Emeralds were absorbed, transforming all five of them. Sonic, Silver and Shadow had a variety of different shades of gold fur, while Manics fur turned a lavender-purple color. Sonia's fur changed into a darker red color, and all of their eyes turned bright crimson. ''Now all we need is luck!'' said Super Sonic. ''Wicked!'' Super Manic yelled as he bore witness to his super form. ''Ain't it?'' Sonic asked rhetorically. ''My, this is certainly strange. I've never felt power like this'' said Sonia, admiring herself. Mephiles growled at the five super charged hedgehogs. ''Give up Mephiles, your reign of tyranny is at an end!'' instructed Super Shadow, his tone not changing from his usual one. ''Grrr! I had not anticipated this!'' Mephiles growled to himself. ''Robotnik, open the jump to the other dimension!'' he yelled to Eggmans image. ''Don't give me orders! Though that is a good idea'' Eggman said, before typing in a few keys on his board. ''What are you waiting for! Open it!'' Mephiles yelled to Eggman. ''I can't! In order to create a bridge into another world, I'll need more time for my machine to replicate that of Chaos Energy!'' Eggman yelled back. ''How much time!'' Mephiles shouted. ''A day at most!" Eggman replied. ''Damn it! This can't wait! FINE! I'll just use the actual Chaos Emeralds energy! Why do I always have to do everything myself!?'' Mephiles yelled as he prepared to charge the group of super charged hedgehogs. ''Let's rock n' roll baby'' Manic said smoothly, as they all charged at once.

Outside the large metallic base, snow is starting to fall fast. Then, on the mountain below the base, there is a large CRASH as Mephiles is shot out from it, soon followed by three golden lights, one purple light, and one red light. Mephiles got back into control, and once again charged. However, he was no match for all the super hedgehogs. Sonic Spin-Dashed him in the chest, sending him flying, where Shadow appeared, kicking him off-course, crashing back into the mountain, sending large piles of rock shooting everywhere. As he attempted to stand up, he was sucked up by a Super Sonia Spin, a large red tornado spinning hundreds of miles an hour. Sonia released him, once again sending him flying towards where Manic was waiting. However, before he reached him, Mephiles stopped himself from flying faster, and delivered a swift slice of his crystal arm to Manics chest, leaving a long scar. ''AHHH!'' Manic screamed as blood started to leak out. ''Manic!" cried Sonia. ''I'm fine, handle the bad guy!'' Manic said, gripping his wound. ''Hehehehe… you're anything but fine child!'' Mephiles said, ready to deliver the finishing blow. However, as his blade was about to make contact with Manics eyes, he somehow felt he could no longer move his arm. ''W-What's happening!?'' Mephiles asked in surprise. ''What do you think is happening!?'' Silver yelled, holding out his arm towards Mephiles. ''GAH! Let me go, Silver! What have I ever done to you!?'' Mephiles yelled as he squirmed to get free of Silvers psychic grip. ''You're kidding right? You're not only responsible for the destruction of my entire world, but you also tricked me into almost killing my ancestor, which would have killed me! Not to mention the countless times you tried to kill me on your own!'' Silver yelled back. ''I meant what have I done to you recently!?'' Mephiles yelled back, still struggling. ''You're trying to kill us right now, aren't you?'' Shadow said as he appeared beside Mephiles, kicking him in the face, sending him craning across the mountain. Shadow then proceeded to use his Chaos Energy to heal Manics wound.

There was a loud explosion of snow and rubble across the mountain where Mephiles had landed. ''That's it! No more Mr. Nice Time God!'' Mephiles yelled, floating above the rubble. He then brought all his limbs inwards as well as his head as he began to transform. By using the surrounding power of the Chaos Emeralds, he was able to achieve his Crystal Form, only this time glowing with purple flames. ''Now you die!'' he yelled, charging once again, this time much faster. In a purple haze, every single hedgehog was delivered a poor-mans version of the Homing-Attack, still causing severe damage. Mephiles summoned four Crystal Clones while the super hedgehogs were still recovering from the last attack. ''Now the true fun begins!'' the clones (and original) said in unison. Each Mephiles then set their targets to a different member of Sonics team. ''Yoh Crystal Brains! over here!'' Manic yelled to one clone, which willingly chased after him. Manic landed on the damaged mountain, before proceeding to rub his medallion, transforming it into his drum set. He then took out his sticks and began playing an epic beat, the whole mountain beginning to shake and crack. ''Time to taste some rock n' roll, emphases on the rock!'' he said, delivering a hard bash to his drum set, and a large builder shot out from the mountain towards the oncoming Mephiles clone. The clone had no time to dodge and was hit dead on. It wasn't destroyed, but it was severely damaged. Manic then did another awesome rift, and a bright purple laser shot out of his drum, nailing the clone and destroying in an explosion of dark crystals. ''Super charged drum set huh? I can see why Sonic uses those Chaos Emeralds often'' Manic said, twirling his sticks before putting them away and turning his weapon back into medallion form.

''I must say Shadow, I've been looking forward to this day for a _long_ time!'' said another Mephiles clone as it and Shadow floated a few feet apart, both their arms folded. ''Boy does someone need a hobby'' stated Shadow with a smirk. ''Cute; but enough joking around! Get ready to die!'' Mephiles then charged at Shadow, but he easily teleported out of the way in the nick of time. Shadow then reappeared, holding the base of his palms together aimed at the clone. ''Yoh Mephiles!'' he called, and the demon clone turned around. ''What!?'' he called back. ''I must say, I'm having a real blast! That is, a CHAOS BLAST!'' Shadow yelled at the top of his lungs. A highly concentrated Chaos Blast shot forth from his hands, heading straight for Mephiles. ''That pun was so laaaaaaaameeeeeAHHHHHHHHHHH!'' the clone yelled as it was hit by the blast, soon vaporizing. When the light of the blast cleared, all that remained was a smoking puff in the air, and the Ultimate Life Form just smirked. Meanwhile, Sonic and Mephiles was engaged in a series of fist combo attacks, each failing to land one attack on the other. ''I must admit, you have an interesting form and a surprisingly well held technique'' Mephiles said as he continued to attack and counter. ''And you're purple!'' Sonic yelled back. **(All Dragon Ball Z Abridged references are property of Team Four Star, bitches!)**. After both Sonic and Mephiles delivered a punch into the others fist, a small shockwave was formed as they backed away from each other. ''Not bad hedgehog; you are quite persistent. However, persistence only prolongs the inevitable'' Mephiles said, forming two dark orbs in each of his hands. ''I thought you said Egghead does the monolog. You've spent more time talking and telling me what a bang-up job I'm doing than actually trying to stop me, so quit yapping and start fighting!'' Sonic yelled before boosting towards Mephiles, delivering a hard punch to the face. The time demon didn't seem fazed by the attack at all, before delivering a punch of his own. Sonic was sent crashing right through the mountain, emerging through the other end. Mephiles then appeared behind him, delivering a spin-kick into the free-flying hedgehog. Sonic was sent plummeting down the mountain. He quickly regained his position and stopped free-falling. ''That's it!'' Sonic said, looking up at Mephiles. A golden aura surrounded him as he charged up a powerful attack. ''Now I'll Show You!'' yelled Super Sonic, blasting forward with his Super Sonic Boost. ''What!?'' Mephiles yelled in surprise. Sonic slammed head first into the demon, and in a bright flash, appeared on the other side. For a moment, Mephiles stayed in a position of sheer pain and shock, before exploding into dark crystals. ''Hmm, so he was a clone too huh? Well where's the original?'' Sonic asked with his finger to his chin, looking around.

Super Sonia had witnessed how her brother, Manic, was able to use his medallion charged with the Chaos Emeralds power, and she thought it was a great idea. She was standing atop the fractured mountain, where the blizzard was strongest. Luckily, both she and Mephiles had strong glows radiating from their bodies, so they had little to no trouble seeing the other. Speaking of which, Mephiles was floating above Sonia, and a smirk grew on his mouth-less muzzle (don't ask), as he raised his clawed hands in a rising motion. By Mephiles will, large purple crystals surrounding the fem-hog. ''Is that all you got? It's going to take a lot more than some pretty rocks to scare me'' Sonia stated, before touching her medallion and summoning her super charged keyboard. ''Well it's going to take a lot more than a simple music instrument to… pretty?'' before Mephiles could say any more, Sonia had already began to play. She played an awesome melody, and a laser super charged by Chaos Energy shot out from it. However, Mephiles easily dodged the oncoming blast. ''Come now deary, give up this futile attempt to stop me and just accept your fate!'' Mephiles said as the crystals surrounding Sonia started to glow bright and shot beams of energy towards her. ''Uh-Oh!'' she said, but then she had an idea. She did her Super Spin, super charged into a powerful tornado and the lasers revolved around her, not harming an inch of fur on her body. She then aimed the eye of the tornado at Mephiles, and the energy had combined into one powerful laser aimed at the demon. Mephiles remained motionless, as the energy simply merged with his being. ''You really think my own energy can harm me!? You're even more naive than Silver!'' Mephiles yelled as he laughed. ''I heard that!'' Silver yelled from somewhere else.

 **(Silver Owned: Count 1)**

''It wasn't meant to hurt you, it was meant to distract you!'' Sonia said with a smirk. When Mephiles looked down, he noticed a thick pink fog quickly emitting from Sonia's keyboard, blocking his visibility of her. ''Pssh, oh please'' Mephiles said while rolling his eyes. He then preceded to rapid fire the pink fog with dark energy, in hopes to hit the fem-hog. ''Hahaha! Amateur hour!'' he yelled as he came to a stop. Once the fog cleared, all he saw were his shattered crystals and over a dozen craters below him. ''What the…!? Where did…!?'' ''Hey Trigger Happy, up here!'' Sonia shouted over his voice. When Mephiles looked up at the floating red hedgehog, he was already too late. Sonia had fired another blast of her keyboard, this time hitting the stunned Mephiles. ''What's with you people and terrible puns!? AHHHH!'' Mephiles yelled, before exploding in a rain of dark crystals. Sonia then landed on the mountain as Mephiles clone's glowing remains rained down on her. ''Ah, a stylish finish if I do say so myself'' she said, touching her chest.

''Yoh Sonia, not bad'' said Manic as he awkwardly floated to the top of the mountain. ''You weren't so bad yourself bro. What's the matter, trouble flying?'' asked Sonia as her keyboard reformed into a medallion. ''Yah, how does Sonic and those other guys do this so easily?'' he asked as he landed. ''Trust me; it was hard for us to. But you'll get used to it eventually'' Sonic said as he and Shadow also flew to the top of the mountain. Sonic then noticed Manics scar across his chest. ''Hey bro, are you alright?'' asked Sonic in concern. ''It's just a scar Sonic, chill. Besides, your friend over there healed me up lickety-split'' Manic said, indicating Shadow. ''So, witch one of you took on the real Mephiles?'' asked the Ultimate Life Form with his arms crossed. When none of them answered, they all knew what that meant. ''Silver'' they said in unison. ''Makes sense; besides me, Silver's the one he hates the most'' Shadow stated. ''Well no prob. considering how easily we dealt with those knock-offs, it should be no problem for Mr. Psychic Hair over there'' Manic said with a confident smile. ''Way off; newbie. Mephiles clones hold only one tenth of his true power, so that means Silvers taking on the full package of a half god'' Shadow said, and the others ears perked up. ''Well what are we waiting for!? I'm not sure how much longer our Chaos Energy is going to last, we need to end this'' said Sonic, and the rest agreed. Meanwhile, Super Silver was not doing so great. Mephiles had him by the neck, fifty thousand feet above the planet's surface, in the far outer stratosphere. ''Give up, hedgehog! You've met your match!'' he said as Silver struggled to escape. What's worse, Mephiles was cutting off the oxygen flow to his brain, so Silver couldn't concentrate as to use his powers. ''N-Never… I'll never give up!'' Silver struggled to say. ''Ohhhh, I was hoping you'd say that'' Mephiles hand then turned into a crystal blade, ready to stab Silver right in the gut. ''Any last words?'' he asked as he released his grip, just loose enough for Silver to speak properly, but still not enough to defend. The future hedgehog drew back saliva, before proceeding to spit on Mephiles's face. ''Screw you!'' he said in a tone full of hatred. Mephiles eyes then narrowed as he was infuriated. ''Don't say I never gave you a chance'' he said darkly, even more so than usual. As Mephiles pulled back for the final blow, Silver smirked. Before Mephiles could do anything, he felt a sharp stinging pain coming from his one eye. ''AH! What the hell!?'' he said, releasing Silver to hold his eye out of pain. The saliva Silver had spat onto his face had frozen over due to the intense coldness of where they were. Silver of course was unaffected since he was in his Super form, and he grabbed Mephiles while he was preoccupied with his psychogenesis. ''Let go of me this instant!'' Mephiles demanded. ''Yah, let me think about that'' Silver said, before performing one of his strongest attacks. With his powers, he put so much force onto Mephiles body, and with the power of the Chaos Emeralds, it felt like giant star imploding on itself onto Mephiles. The Dark Being screamed in agony, before bursting into ashes. ''Hmf, rest in pieces'' said Silver with a smirk.

''Yoh Silver, is everything okay over here?'' Sonic asked as he flew up to Silver along with the rest of the group. ''Yah, I'm fine, but that wasn't the original Mephiles either'' Silver said. ''What? Then where is…'' Shadow stopped when he and everyone else realized something. ''EGGMAN!'' they all shouted. Back at the base, Eggman was pulling down a leaver, a buzz of energy zapped into a nearby machine. ''I cannot believe that plan of yours worked my slave'' Eggman said, turning to the real Mephiles. ''Anything to help you achieve your goals, doctor'' Mephiles said with a bow. 'Ugh! I'm going to kill him painfully for making me bow like this' Mephiles thought in disgust. ''How much longer until the Warp Gate is ready, Master?'' he asked Eggman after arising from his bow. ''Shouldn't be long now. With all that Chaos Energy you were able to produce by fighting those buffoons, it should be only a matter of time'' answered Eggman with an evil smirk. ''So, were your clones able to put at least one of those blasted hedgehogs down for good?'' he asked the demon. ''Alas no, they were unsuccessful in destroying Sonic Underground, as well as Shadow and Silver'' Mephiles stated bluntly. ''Oh so be it. We got what we needed anyway. Once we're in the new dimension, we won't ever have to worry about those furry little freaks ever again!'' Eggman said and burst out laughing. ''I couldn't agree more'' Mephiles said, a gleam in his eye. ''Dr. Eggman'' they heard someone say. Eggman turned around and saw his robot minion Orbot waiting. ''It's ready'' Orbot stated. ''Ah, excellent; thank you Orbot'' said Eggman, and Orbot bowed before rolling away. ''So, the hour is upon us'' said Mephiles, and Eggman nodded. He pulled the same leaver again, and a couple meters away from him a machine appeared out of a hatch from the floor. The machine wasn't that big, about the size and shape of half a tree trunk. It was a grayish color, and had streaks of energy flashing the different colors of the Chaos Emeralds along the sides. Atop it was a small glowing golden ring, hooked up to pines connected to the Chaos Energy. ''So that's it huh?'' asked Mephiles, ''this is the Warp Gate?'' ''Don't let its size fool you, my friend. This little contraption may be small, but with its Chaos charged generators, it allows us to use this average Warp Ring to travel across even dimensional plains'' Eggman stated with pride, looking at his device. ''I must say… Master, I'm impressed'' said Mephiles, while Eggman continued to smirk.

Sonic Underground, along with Shadow and Silver flew down towards the base and crashed through its steal walls with ease. ''So, Shadow right? Just what are we dealing with?'' Manic asked as he flew beside the hedgehog he was referring to. ''If whatever device Eggman is constructing to achieve inter-dimensional crossovers works, he and Mephiles might be able to establish power in that realm, and who knows what kind of torture shall befall that world'' Shadow explained. ''That's not good'' said Sonia. They soon crashed into a large room, where they saw Mephiles and Eggman with some strange cylinder devise. ''Sonic, that's it!'' said Silver. ''Blast it, they've arrived! No matter; Mephiles, take care of them while I set this up, then join me when they're dead!'' Eggman instructed as he got into his Egg-Mobile with the devise. ''As you wish'' Mephiles said calmly, turning to Sonic and co. The hedgehogs all got ready to attack, but they felt their Chaos Energy quickly draining and they were becoming exhausted. ''Shadow… *huff*… *huff*… what's happening?'' asked Sonic through pants. ''We've remained in our Super Forms much longer than recommended, and to make up for the lost energy, the Chaos Emeralds are drawing from our own energy'' Shadow said, exhausted too. ''Then we'd best finish this up quick!'' stated Sonia, glaring at Mephiles. Eggman had flown off through a different doorway along with the devise. ''I don't understand why you continue to pursue this futile attempt at stopping me, when you clearly don't have the means to do so'' Mephiles said coolly, almost sounding board. ''Think again buddy!'' Manic yelled. ''Alright guys, here's the plan. Sonia, you and Silver track down Eggman and see if you can find out what's really going on here'' Sonic instructed. ''On it'' the two said, before flying off, Mephiles not raising a finger to stop them. ''Manic, see those computers over there?'' Sonic asked, pointing to the group of computers seen through a glass window in another room, and Manic nodded. ''Think you can access Eggheads files and see how that device of his works and how to turn it off?'' Sonic asked his brother. ''I can try'' Manic said, and Sonic nodded to him, so that's what he set off to do. ''Oh great. That leaves us with the most fun part'' said Shadow, realizing the only thing left to do. ''Think you're up for another tag-team Shady-ole-pal?'' Sonic asked his counterpart. ''I suppose I can put up with you to take down Mephiles once and for all… but only this once'' Shadow replied with a smirk.

''Can we get this going? I have a date with destiny'' they heard Mephiles say. The two remaining hedgehogs nodded to each other before they turned to face the Dark being. They charged up what remaining Chaos Energy they had left and blasted for him. Meanwhile, Silver and Sonia were catching up to Eggman who was still attempting to escape via Egg-Mobile. ''Hold up Baldy Nose-Hair!'' called Sonia. ''Chillax little lady, watch and learn'' Silver said, before closing his eyes and concentrating as hard as he could while still flying. He was attempting to get into Eggman's mind. Images flashed in Silver's mind, images of things that didn't make sense. Dragons, talking ponies, and for some reason… what looked to be a high-school. But that was it, before Silver felt an immense power strain. He yelled as he dropped to the ground from mid-flight, causing him to skid across the floor. Sonia screamed to a halt beside her grounded friend. Silvers fur was rapidly changing from yellow back to white. ''It's alright… I'll be fine, just get Eggman'' Silver said weakly. ''What did you see?'' asked Sonia. Silver looked at her with an expression like 'you don't want to know.' ''Weird, weird crap'' he answered, and Sonia rolled her eyes before taking after Eggman once again. Eggman noticed her and sighed. ''Oh joy, they sent their little mascot after me'' he said the insult without much enthusiasm. Sonic charged up her Chaos powered Super Spin, pulling the Egg-Mobile off course and whirling around. ''W-W-W-WHOOOOAAAA!'' Eggman yelled as he was tossed out of his vehicle, along with his device. ''Well… that's going to hurt in the morning'' Eggman said, sitting up and rubbing his head. He then saw Sonia heading for the device. ''Hey! Wait!'' Eggman yelled, but it was too late. Sonia had touched the device, and in a bright flash it absorbed her Chaos Energy. ''What the…!? What's going on!?'' asked the confused hedgehog. Eggman then chuckled evilly, as the small Warp Ring above the contraption quickly grew in size. It then contracted again, before bursting in a massive explosion of whiteness.

Back with Sonic and Shadow, the two were having trouble keeping up with Mephiles, especially with their powers draining. Mephiles shot a dozen Chaos Spears at them, but Shadow countered with his even stronger Chaos Lance. One of Shadow's Chaos Lance's had made through the barrage, and struck the time-demon in his face. There was a loud explosion as Mephiles was sent flying. ''Ugh!'' he yelled, holding his cheek. ''You're going to pay for that one Shadow!'' he said in anger. Sonic then did his Super Spin-Dash, but Mephiles dodged and countered with a spin-kick. ''Give up, you two don't stand a chance against me!'' he yelled with fury. ''Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think he's right'' said Shadow, helping Sonic onto his feet. ''C'mon, we got this! We've handled worse, right?'' Sonic asked with an enthusiastic smile, but it was almost unnoticed by his exhausted look as well as his countless scars; Mephiles then bagan to burst out laughing. ''You two don't get it, do you!? I don't have to 'beat' you! All I have to do is stall you!?'' he yelled, and Sonic and Shadows eyes widened. ''Crap, his right. While we've been wasting our time fighting this freak, Eggman can activate his weapon any minute now'' said the Ultimate Life Form. ''Relax, when has Silver ever let us down before?'' Sonic asked, but quickly regretted it. They heard a loud and powerful explosion coming from nearby, as a white light shined through the walls of the base. ''What!? It's not time yet!'' Mephiles yelled. Shadow just slapped Sonic upside his head. ''You just had to open your stupid blue mouth, didn't you?'' he asked with a scowl, and Sonic shrugged and smiled nervously. Meanwhile, Manic was still waiting for some folders to be transmitted from Eggmans computer onto his CPU. The bar was almost done as he witnessed the bright light envelop his brother and comrades, as well as Mephiles. ''C'mon, c'mon!'' he said impatiently as the light drew nearer. Seconds before the light reached him, the files had finished copying and he removed his CPU while stating ''Yes!'' That was it, before he too was enveloped. The light was so bright it could be seen from near space. After that, all that remained was the leftovers of Eggmans base, all organic life had disappeared. After a couple minutes of silence, two robot droids rolled out of hiding. ''You owe me fifty rings'' said Cubot, holding out his hand to his partner. Orbot sighed before he placed his losses in Cubots hand. ''I told him this wouldn't end well'' Orbot said, shaking his head, Cubot counting his winnings.


End file.
